Hostage taking
by At Nox
Summary: Dans la salle 607 du bâtiment A, le temps s'était suspendu. L'homme tenait toujours le pauvre professeur dans sa ligne de mire. "Ceci est une prise d'otage"  UA,OS,shonen-aï


**Disclaimer: **Bon rien d'innovant, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur leur dos.

**Genre: **UA, OS, Shonen-aï, peut-être OCC, je ne sais pas à vous de voir.

**Note: **Après relecture, j'ai eu un peu honte de moi et j'ai décidée de reposter ce OS en essayant de faire un peu mieux. J'ai donc apportée quelques modifications. Je ne sais pas si ca va être concluant. On verra bien.

**Note:** Vous pouvez croire que les réactions de Naruto son exagérées ou que c'est un trouillard, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il est censer être un simple adolescent ordinaire dans cette fiction. Gardez juste ca à l'esprit.

**Soundtracks: **Shinedown – Save Me

**

* * *

**

Hostage Taking

* * *

_Plus que cinq minutes._

Voilà la phrase qui tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Naruto, les yeux fixés sur la pendule accrochée au fond de la salle de classe. Il gigota sur sa chaise, faisant craquer ces poignets dans un tic nerveux. Le garçon assis à côté de lui leva les yeux aux ciel dans une moue agacée.

« Tu peux pas te tenir tranquille plus d'une minute? » siffla t-il

Naruto glissa un coup d'œil vers son voisin de table.

« Je t'emmerde, enfoiré.»

Le brun soupira fortement mais n'ajouta rien. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le blond ne s'empare de son stylo et se mette a tapoter le coin de la table avec. Une de ses paupières tressauta et alors qu'il allait vraiment exploser, la sonnerie salvatrice retentit à ses oreilles.

Bondissant sur ses pieds comme un ressort, Naruto se précipita vers la sortie de la salle ignorant le pauvre enseignant qui essayait vainement de terminer sa phrase par dessus la cohue qui régnait désormais dans la pièce.

« Tu devrais marcher encore plus lentement! » s'exclama t-il quand le brun le rejoignit dans le couloir.

Ce dernier l'ignora tandis qu'il passait devant lui sans lui accorder un regard.

« Sas'ke! Oh, enfoiré tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle! »

Rejoignant son ami en quelques enjambées, il le bouscula d'un coup d'épaule avant de commencer à déblatérer sur un sujet quelconque. Sasuke l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite tout en prenant le chemin du réfectoire.

La salle était bondée de monde, comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'un vendredi midi dans un des plus prestigieux lycée de la ville de Konoha, capitale du pays du feu.

Son plateau en main, Sasuke zigzagua habilement entre les tables, pas plus dérangé que ca par l'abruti blond qui braillait toujours derrière lui, cherchant des yeux une place ou s'installer en paix, chose difficile au vu du joyeux brouhaha qui régnait dans le restaurant scolaire. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de mettre la main sur ce qu'il convoitait que déjà Naruto l'entrainait de force vers un coin de la cafétéria. Le blondinet s'arrêta finalement devant une table qu'il aurait vraiment préféré éviter et où ils furent accueillit à grand renfort de cris et d'exclamations.

Naruto, ravi s'installa avec un grand sourire à côté d'une jeune fille à la chevelure d'un rose éclatant. Résigné, Sasuke s'assit à sa droite.

« Vous voilà enfin. »

Le blond lui envoya un sourire éclatant.

« Désolé Sakura-chan, mais l'enfoiré est aussi vif qu'un paresseux alors bon. »

Pour toute réponse, le brun asséna un taquet derrière la tête de l'abruti blond qui protesta avec un cri outré qui fut tout à fait ignoré. En face de lui, un jeune homme qui abordait fièrement deux triangles d'un rouge criard sur chaque joues s'esclaffa.

« Ouai, bah en tout cas vous avez loupés une super soirée hier! » s'exclama t-il

« C'est vrai »poursuivit une blonde assise à gauche du jeune garçon « Ca aurait vraiment été bien que vous soyez là! Enfin, vous aviez surement plein de choses intéressantes à faire tous les deux, seuls dans votre appartement désert pendant toute une soirée... »

Elle plissa les yeux de façon suggestive et le blond manqua de s'étouffer avec la tomate qu'il venait d'avaler. Sakura lui tapa dans le dos en le regardant avec une moue entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.

« On se passera de tes commentaires, Ino. »

A côté d'eux, le garçon brun pouffa.

« Arrête de rire, espèce de débile! » s'écria Naruto en lui balançant une boulette de pain. Ces joues avaient pris une teinte rouge flamboyante qui fit encore plus rire le garçon en face de lui. Énervé, le blond essaya de passer par dessus la table pour frapper le brun qui ricanait toujours bêtement, donnant au passage un coup de pied dans les genoux de Sasuke. Ce dernier tira sèchement l'abruti par la ceinture afin de le ramener au fond de son siège.

« Kiba, arrête de l'embêter. Surtout après ce que tu as fait hier, je te trouve plutôt mal placé pour faire des remarques... » lança Ino de manière tout a fait désintéressée.

Cette simple phrase coupa toute envie de rire au brun qui fixa sur la rosé un regard angoissé. Naruto, soudain très intéressé se pencha vers son amie.

« Tu pourrais développer? »

« Ah non hein! Nous on vous demande pas ce que vous faites de vos soirées, espèces de cochons! »

Et c'était reparti pour un tour! A côté d'eux, Sasuke soupira fortement. Où était passé son calme et sa tranquillité ? Surement loin, très loin d'ici, songea t-il lorsqu'un éclat de voix de l'abruti plus fort que les autres vint agresser ses oreilles délicates.

« J'te signal qu'on a passé la soirée à bosser sur notre foutu projet d'économie! Tu sais le truc qu'on était censé rendre aujourd'hui mais que tu as lamentablement oublié! » lui lança hargneusement le blond.

Sasuke émit un son plein de dérision qui fit se tourner Naruto vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien, c'est juste que c'est drôle de t'entendre parler de travail. »

Le blond le fixa étrangement avant qu'un sourire stupéfait vienne se glisser sur ces lèvres.

« Olala Sasuke, tu te serais donc enfin découvert un sens de l'humour ? »

Le brun grogna. S'en suivit une de leur sempiternelle dispute.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel en les écoutant s'insulter à qui mieux mieux. Vraiment, songea t-elle, ils sont impossible a vivre.

Malgré ses dires et le fait qu'elle se plaigne d'eux à qui voulait l'entendre à longueur de journée, il fallait admettre qu'elle était un peu de mauvaise foi. Et si on l'observait bien, on pouvait discerner au fond des ces grands yeux vert quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à de l'affection ou de la tendresse.

Du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle les avaient toujours vue ensembles. Et aussi différents qu'ils puissent êtres, ils formaient bizarrement une paire bien assorti.

Sakura regarda d'un air nostalgique les deux gamins braillards qui se chamaillaient devant elle. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient tous les deux bien grandit depuis leurs douze ans, âge auquel Sakura les avaient rencontrés.

Bien que Sasuke reste légèrement plus grand que Naruto, au grand damne de ce dernier, le blond était un peu plus trapu que son ami. Il ne se souciait pas tellement de son apparence, il pouvait paraître négligé mais cette allure lui donnait un petit quelque chose en plus qui faisait craquer les filles. Son teint mâte, son sourire mordant, ses cicatrices si caractéristiques de sa personne et surtout, surtout, ses grands yeux bleu surplombés par un fouillis de mèches blondes avaient fait chavirer plus d'un cœur. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne semblait pas en avoir conscience. Et malgré son caractère emporté, un peu trop fougueux et sa tendance a l'hyperactivité plus qu'agaçante, il se dégageait de lui une sorte d'aura douce et lumineuse en permanence.

Sasuke, lui était l'exacte opposé de son ami: aussi brun que l'autre était blond, ses cheveux corbeaux avaient des reflets bleu sombre captivant. Sa peau pâle, ses yeux onyx et son aire taciturne lui donnait une beauté aristocratique et disons-le très recherchée. Mais Sasuke avait beau être sexy en diable, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était doter du caractère le plus merdique que Sakura ai vu de toute sa vie! Quand on pensait à lui, on pensait immédiatement à son égo surdimensionné et à sa fierté mal placée. Odieux, hautain, prétentieux, Sasuke l'était, et pas qu'un peu. Mais pas avec Naruto.

Sakura avait toujours pensée que le blond avait une sorte de pouvoir incroyable et surprenant. Quelque chose qui faisait qu'il savait faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur dans une personne. Toujours est il que lorsque ces deux là étaient ensembles, ils étaient tous les deux un peu plus vivables. Ils partageaient d'ailleurs une complicité surprenante.

Naruto avait un jour confié à Sakura qu'ils c'étaient rencontrés dans l'orphelinat où il résidait étant petit. La première fois qu'ils s'adressèrent la parole, lorsque le brun avait élu domicile sur le lit voisin à celui du blondinet, il avait fallut plus de trois surveillants pour les séparer. S'en suivit de nombreux conflits, bagarres, disputes en tous genres. Mais à force d'être coincés ensemble, le temps leur avait fait quand même avoir des discussions. Quand ils arrivèrent à cours d'insultes il avait bien fallut enchainer sur des discussions plus profondes et petit à petit, ils étaient devenu amis. Aujourd'hui, ils habitaient ensembles dans un petit appartement, payé aux frais du magnifique et surtout riche grand-frère de Sasuke: Itachi Uchiha. D'où les douces moqueries d'Ino qui s'amusait souvent à taquiner les deux garçon au vu des liens étroits qui les unissaient, les deux amis étant très proches.

Naruto c'était toujours demandé pourquoi Sasuke vivait avec lui plutôt qu'avec son frère, ce dernier étant la seule famille qui lui restait après le massacre de sa famille qui avait eu lieu huit ans plus tôt. Mais à chaque fois qu'il posait la question, l'enfoiré changeait de sujet ou lui répondait toujours « Je vais pas te laisser tout seul abruti, tu serais capable de foutre le feu à l'appartement. » Ce à quoi Naruto répondait toujours d'un ton bourru qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller sans lui, mais étrangement, il n'insistait jamais beaucoup.

Bref, c'est ainsi qu'au file des années, les gens furent attirés par l'étrange attraction qu'exerçaient Naruto et Sasuke, se mettant à graviter autour d'eux, inconsciemment. C'est comme ca qu'était née leur petite bande d'amis, et qu'ils se retrouvaient tous réunis ici, dans le lycée de la grande ville de Konoha, capitale du pays du feu.

Kiba, appuyé nonchalamment sur ces coudes regardait ces deux ami s'insulter mutuellement avec un grand sourire ravi de cette nouvelle distraction. A côté de lui, Neji, un grand brun au cheveux long discutait avec Hinata et Gaara même si ce dernier ne participait pas vraiment à la conversation mais touillait distraitement ces nouilles du bout de sa fourchette. L'ainé couvant sa cadette d'un regard (sur)protecteur, tandis que la plus jeune lançait des oeuillades rougissantes à un certain blondinet qui avait arrêté d'enguirlander Sasuke pour se plonger dans une discussion sans queue ni tête avec Ino et qui avait pour seul but d'énerver la blonde au plus haut point:

« Le feu d'artifice d'hier était magnifique » soupir t-elle, la mine rêveuse.

« M'en parle pas » répliqua le blond

« Mais t'étais pas là. »

« Bah si, j'ai vu un feu d'artifice, il était magnifique même! »

« Mais tu disais il y a même pas cinq minutes que t'étais resté chez toi. Et puis je croyais que t'aimais pas les feux d'artifices. »

« Non c'est vrai. J'étais chez moi hier. »

« Mais alors pourquoi tu dis que t'as vu un feu d'artifice magnifique si t'étais pas là? »

« Oh oui, un des plus beau que j'ai jamais vu... »

« Mais enfin! »s'exclama la blonde, le rouge au joues sous le coup de la colère.

« Mais pourquoi tu m'agresse? Ca va j'arrive tout content pour vous dire que j'ai vu un feu d'artifice magnifique et toi tu t'énerves! Chacun ses goûts, c'est pas vrai ca! »

« Mais tu viens de dire que tu l'avais trouvé magnifique! »

« Mais détend toi Ino, va voir un feu d'artifice! »

Ino, furieuse au delà des mots, émit un cri de rage pur et se leva pour changer de chaise sous le regard empli de larmes de rire de Kiba qui cogna son poings contre celui de son ami blond sous le regard exaspéré de Sasuke.

« Mais t'as vraiment le QI d'une moule... »souffla le brun.

« Un sens de l'humour tout neuf! Qu'est-ce que t'en a fait Sasuke, tu l'a perdu en chemin déjà ? »

Décidément ca n'arrêtait jamais. Sakura tourna son visage vers Kiba, toujours écroulé sur la table. Il y en a au moins un que ca faisait rire, pensa t-elle. Irrécupérable.

Mais sa tentative pour paraître détachée échoua lamentablement quand elle se reçu une boulette de pain dans le décolté. Lançant sa cuillère avec une force surprenante dans la tête de l'abruti blond elle s'écria:

« Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini oui? »

Un « gloups » retentissant fut sa seule réponse alors que Naruto se faisait soudain tout petit sur sa chaise et finissait d'avaler son assiette de pâtes avec une rapidité spectaculaire. Même Kiba s'était, lui tendant muettement sa cuillère.

Ce ne fut qu'aux environs de quatre heures que Naruto se retrouva de nouveau face à Sakura et sa fureur vengeresse. Ayant pris des options différentes, les membres du petit groupe c'étaient donc séparés pour l'après midi, n'ayant comme cour de commun que la philosophie, matière enseignée par le professeur Ebisu, un enseignant que Naruto aimait à qualifier de « pervers zoophile » depuis qu'il aurait sois-disant découvert que la photo qui se trouvait dans le médaillon que le pauvre homme portait autour du coup était celle d'un horrible furet blanc.

Prenant donc sa place habituelle au fond de la salle 607 du bâtiment A, le blond déballa ses affaires sans grand enthousiasme, gardant à l'esprit qu'il était coincé ici pour les trois heures à venir.

Ils étaient peu nombreux à suivre ce cour, une vingtaine peut-être à être éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Naruto avait toujours trouvé les cours de philo épouvantablement barbant. Mais il savait aussi que s'il ne faisait pas d'efforts, il n'obtiendrait jamais rien dans la vie. Aussi il se décida de se montrer sérieux et attentif, tant pour garder à flot sa misérable moyenne que parce que le regard acéré de Sakura le surveillait tel un faucon guette sa proie.

Cependant il atteint rapidement sa limite. Au bout d'une demi heure, il n'en pouvait plus. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé mais il fallait croire que sa détermination était morte étouffée sous les vagues de sommeil qui engourdissaient désormais son pauvre cerveaux. En plus, il commençait vraiment à avoir faim. Cherchant un peu de réconfort vers son voisin de droite il l'interpella à voix basse:

« Hé...Hé Neji »

L'Hyuuga tourna lentement son visage vers lui, une lueur dangereuse flottant dans ses yeux blanc. Avisant son regard et l'expression de son visage figé dans un masque d'indifférence tout calculé, Naruto préféra bredouiller de vagues excuses et se tourna vers la gauche, histoire de voir si son autre voisin était plus sympathique et disposé à le distraire.

Sasuke, car c'était lui, qui l'avait vu venir gros comme une maison, lui montra un magnifique doigt d'honneur sans pour autant détourner les yeux de sa feuille, noircie de notes. Choqué d'une telle vulgarité (on y croit...), il décida d'observer un peu son environnement.

La plupart des élèves étaient penchés sur leurs cahiers, concentrés à l'extrême. Shikamaru, un mec un peu bizarre mais assez sympa que Naruto connaissait un peu, dormait sur son cahier. Affalé à côté, Chouji, un ami qui trainait toujours avec lui essayait de manger des biscuits discrètement mais était enfaite l'auteur du bruit de mastication qui chatouillait les oreilles du blond depuis le début du cour et qui, par la même occasion, lui avait donné faim. Assises devant, Ino dessinait sur la main de Sakura qui regardait par la fenêtre. Plus loin, Sai jouait avec son portable sous la table tandis qu'assis à son grand bureau faisant face à ces élèves, ce chère Ebisu, sérieux comme un pape, continuait de lire ces notes d'une voix terne.

Déçu, il se mit à gribouiller sur son cahier.

Il en était à sa huitième ébauche de renard quand une détonation retentit. Le bruit sec et violent fendit l'air, assourdissant, claquant comme un coup de fouet dans le silence de la salle de classe.

Naruto qui avait sursauté (à peu près comme tout le monde) chercha des yeux la source de cette détonation. Il ne tarda pas à fixer son regard sur la porte de la salle, grande ouverte. Devant celle-là se tenait un homme dans une combinaison noir, pointant quelque chose sur son professeur.

Choqué, le blond mit bien deux minutes à faire deux constations importantes et qui ne présageaient rien de bon pour la suite des évènements:

Premièrement, l'homme portait une cagoule, mais même de sa place, il pouvait distinguer l'assurance qui se dégageait de l'individu, sur de lui.

Deuxièmement, ce qu'il pointait sur son barge de professeur, n'était rien d'autre qu'une arme à feu.

Lentement, le schéma se mit en place dans la tête blonde.

Et comme Naruto était humain, son premier réflex fut d'écouter la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de se_ taire_ et de ne _surtout_ pas _bouger_.

Il se mit à trembler, la panic l'emportant peu à peu sur la raison. Mille et un scénario tragiques s'imposaient déjà dans son esprit confus jusqu'à ce qu'une poigne forte et chaude, rassurante ne se referme sur son bras. Il tourna lentement son regard vers Sasuke, plongeant dans deux nuits profondes et rassurantes.

Sasuke qui avait l'air étrangement sur de lui compte tenu de la situation, ne put s'empêcher de penser Naruto.

Dans la salle 607 du bâtiment A, le temps c'était suspendu. Plus personne n'osait bouger et c'est à peine si on entendait le bruit des respirations des individus présents. L'homme tenait toujours le pauvre professeur dans sa ligne de mire. Puis enfin, il respira un coup et déclara d'une voix forte:

« Ceci est une prise d'otage, si vous restez calme, il ne vous arrivera rien de regrettable. Je vous demande donc d'aller vous assoir au fond de la salle sans faire d'histoire et tout se passera bien. »

Il était parfaitement calme et ne semblait pas du tout dépassé par les événements. Cet homme savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Et ca le rendait encore plus effrayant.

Aaaaaah, Naruto savait qu'il finirait par lui arriver quelque chose comme ca! Il le savait! C'était obligé avec la poisse qui le suivait partout où il allait comme son ombre!

Alors qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers le fond de la salle, la main toujours bien accrochée à celle de Sasuke (et il ne contait pas la lâcher!), il sentait les yeux de l'homme brûler sa nuque.

Ils s'assirent bien sagement alors que le fou (parce qu'il ne fallait pas être très sains d'esprit pour prendre une classe en otage!) se dirigeait lentement vers la fenêtre et que deux autres hommes abordant une combinaisons similaire le rejoignirent. Lorsqu'un d'entre eux se retourna, Naruto eut tout le loisir d'admirer le nuage rouge qui ornait le dos de leurs tenues.

...Minute papillon. Parce qu'en plus il avait des complices?

_Argh!_

Naruto resserra sa prise sur le bras de Sasuke alors que l'homme qui regardait par la fenêtre s'adressa aux autres:

« C'est bon, ils ont fini d'évacuer, le coup de feu a fait son effet. »

« Tout ce passe comme prévu. »

« Ouai, c'est presque trop simple! » Répondit le troisième.

« Ne t'emballes pas, Deidara, ca ne fait que commencer... »Répliqua l'homme qui avait tirer.

« Allez Soso' faut te détendre un peu, tout beigne! »

Le troisième resta silencieux jusqu'à qu'une sonnerie de portable ne se fasse entendre...

Non sérieux, qui avait mit une marche macabre en sonnerie? C'était trop triste! Voilà ce que pensait Naruto avant de voir le troisième homme réponde, le laissant soudainement très muet.

« Ouai, c'est Pein...Hum...ouai, il est là. Non, on a pas encore commencés...Je sais pas...Ouai,ca sera fait. »

Sur ces mots plein de promesses funestes pour nos pauvres étudiants, le dénommé « Pein » les fixa un à un avant de s'arrêter sur Naruto. Son regard se fit intense. Sasuke resserra sa prise sur son ami alors que l'homme avançait vers eux pour finalement s'agenouiller devant le blond.

« Te voilà enfin, Namikaze-kun »

Na...Namikaze ? Oh seigneur, il le prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre! Naruto se sentit soulagé. Il allait leurs dire qu'ils c'étaient trompés et tout le monde repartirait chez soit tranquillement, sans tirer sur personne!

« Heu...Excusez moi, mais vous devez vous trompez, mon nom est Uzumaki, pas Namikaze, hé hé, vous savez, les erreurs ca arrive, j'vous en tiens pas rigueur, sans rancune comme on dit! Et puis... »

Cependant ca ne semblait pas marcher exactement comme dans son plan parfait. Évidemment, ne put s'empêcher de penser Naruto, il n'y a qu'au pays des bisounours que ca aurait fonctionné...Au contraire même, l'homme semblait à présent fou de rage.

« Putain , me dit pas que t'es le fils de cette pétasse en plus ? Ah putain quel enfoiré! »

Chié, il avait du louper un truc quelque part. Et puis c'était qui « cette pétasse ? » En tout cas, il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne se balade pas dans le coin...

L'homme se releva soudain et s'adressa à celui que Sasuke avait identifié comme étant « Soso' »:

« Appelle Tobi, dis lui d'amener le matos, il devrait au moins être capable de faire ca. »

Il était redevenu parfaitement calme, parlant d'une voix égale et maitrisée alors qu'il n'y a pas cinq secondes il hurlait sur un pauvre lycéen des absurdités sur une pétasse et un enfoiré qui s'appelaient Namikaze et que Naruto ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam mais qu'il aurait apparemment dut connaître! C'était vraiment un truc de fou, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Le regard de l'homme fou se posa alors sur les autres élèves, s'arrêtant sur Gaara, qui le fixa à son tour.

« Comme on s'retrouve » murmurât-il

Gaara ne répondit rien, mais l'éclat de haine pure qui avait envahit sa pupille à l'instant parlait pour lui.

Bah tiens, voilà autre chose! Apparemment, il connaissait Gaara aussi.

Là où personne ne le regardait, Sasuke réfléchissait à toute allure. Était-il l'heure pour lui d'intervenir ? Devait-il appliquer ce qu'Itachi lui avait appris toutes ces années durant ?

Oui, aujourd'hui il entrait enfin en action.

Le brun regarda son ami blond. Fixant un point dans le vide, Naruto semblait profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Oui, aujourd'hui, au péril de sa vie, il le protégerait. N'était-il pas à la base, là pour ca ?

Lorsque le blond se tourna vers son ami, une lueur de détermination toute nouvelle y brillait. Et Naruto en eu peur. Il était terrifié par ce que pouvait faire Sasuke, peur de le perdre si son ami essayait de jouer bêtement les héros. Il le supplia du regard, essayant de le dissuader d'appliquer son idée, quel quelle soit.

L'interrompant dans ses introspections internes, un nouvel homme fit son apparition dans la salle. Il portait une cagoule orange, à l'inverse des autres. Petit et frêle, l'allure dégingandée, il avait vraiment tout du bouffon de service, pensa immédiatement Sasuke.

« Hé, hé les mec, j'le met où le matos? »

« Pein » lui désigna le bureau de leur professeur du doigt, sans un mot ni un regard. Apparemment pas plus gêné que ca par cette attitude méprisante, le dénommé Tobi déposa un énorme carton sur le bureau et commença à déballer son contenu.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un ordinateur portable, un énorme boitier et une espèce d'antenne bizarre s'étalaient devant sa vue. « Soso » se mit à taper frénétiquement sur les touches de l'ordinateur pendant que l'autre fêlé branchait des tas de câbles du portable au boitier. Puis sous les yeux intrigués et effrayés des étudiants, il sorti une webcam du carton et l'installa sur le sommet de l'appareil.

« Patron, tout est prêt. » glissa t-il à Pein.

« Bien. »

Vraiment pas bavard, Pein se plaça devant l'ordinateur, semblant attendre quelque chose. Enfin un grésillement se fit entendre, puis il prit la parole:

« Bonjour »

Un écho effroyable se répandit. La voix de Pein se répercutait à l'extérieur du lycée.

« Mon nom est Pein, je fais parti de l'organisation « Akatsuki ». Moi et mes collègues tenons entre nos mains des otages. Nous vous conseillons donc d'obéir sagement à nos ordres, ainsi un accident malheureux sera sans doute évité. »

Pendant que les hommes discutaient entre eux, les oubliant complètement (c'était quoi? Une surprise party?) Naruto cherchait un moyen de se tirer de là. Observant d'un peu plus près la salle dans laquelle ils étaient, ses espoirs s'envolèrent. Mis à part la porte d'entrée, (absolument inenvisageable comme sortie pour eux, puisque la bande des fous étaient positionnée juste devant), la salle comportait cinq ou six fenêtres malheureusement totalement inutiles ici, puisque ils se trouvaient au sixième étage. Bon, il y avait bien la bouche d'aération au dessus d'eux, mais questions discrétion, c'était pas gagné...

Son regard se déporta soudain vers ses amis. Naruto avait peur, oui, mais pas pour lui. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre l'un d'entre eux. Il se reconcentra sur Sasuke mais ce qu'il vit l'intrigua au plus au point.

Gaara et Sasuke était en plein dans un dialogue muet, se fixant mutuellement. Naruto n'y comprenait rien mais ce qu'il croyait discerner dans les yeux de ses amis ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Comme si il avait senti son trouble, Sasuke entrelaça leurs doigts et lui jeta un regard qui se voulait rassurant.

La situation trainait en longueur et bientôt, la grande horloge au fond de la salle indiqua cinq heures cinquante-six. Déjà plus d'une demi heure qu'ils étaient retenus ici, et la tension qui régnait s'épaississait de minutes en minutes. Naruto sentit une goutte de sueur couler lentement le long de sa tempe et un frisson glacé lui parcourra le dos.

Les ravisseurs eux, semblaient calmes. Apparemment, tout allait selon leur plan. Enfin, c'est ce que le blond croyait jusqu'à ce que Pein frappe le bureau tellement fort que toute la salle trembla (c'est du moins l'impression qu'avaient eu les élèves).

« Eh merde! »

« Qu'est-ce qui c'passe ? » Demanda Tobi, apparemment entrain de se réveiller.

« Ils ont envoyé quelqu'un dans le bâtiment. » Répondit Soso, qui au file du temps, s'était avéré s'appeler Sasori.

« Et c'est grave? »

Tous ses collègues se retournèrent vers l'abruti qui venait de poser cette question mais personne ne daigna lui répondre.

« Il faut le trouver et vite, sinon il va tout faire foirer. »

Pein marqua un silence tout en regardant ses troupes. L'ordre qu'il allait donner ne l'enchantait pas, mais avait-il le choix ? L'échec ne serait pas toléré.

« Tobi » fit-il finalement, et celui-ci donna l'impression de se mettre au garde-à-vous « tu vas rester ici et surveiller les otages. Les autres, avec moi. »

Sur ces mots, ils sortirent de la salle, laissant le pauvre Tobi totalement dépassé par les évènements.

Sasuke vit enfin sa chance. Tandis que leur gardien s'était installé sur le bureau leur lançant un coup d'œil nerveux, le brun échangea un regard avec Gaara avant de se pencher vers Naruto.

« Naruto, c'est le moment ou jamais. Il faut qu'on s'tire d'ici tant que c'est l'autre bouffon qui nous surveille. »

« Mais, et les autres ? »

« T'inquiète pas, ils vont venir avec nous. Tout ce dont on a besoin, c'est d'une diversion. »

Ainsi, Sasuke dévoila son plan durement élaboré pendant tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ici à Naruto, lui demandant de faire passer aux autres pour les mettre au courant. Il fallait faire vite.

Tobi était nerveux, et pas qu'un peu. Il voyait le groupe d'adolescents en face de lui chuchoter, et ca ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout même.

« Oh, vous vous croyez au salon de thé? Taisez-vous! »

« M-Monsieur...Je ne me sens pas très bien... »

La jeune fille au cheveux roses qui avait prononcée ces mots en se levant, tomba soudainement au sol, inconsciente. Tobi, qui n'était pas très futé, et qui semblait trop gentil pour faire ce genre de prise d'otage (selon Sasuke) se précipita vers elle. Aussi ne vit-il pas le garçon roux qui se déplaça furtivement dans son dos avant de lui asséner un coup précis et efficace sur la nuque. En deux temps trois mouvements le ravisseur s'étala à terre dans un bruit sourd.

Comme un signal, Sasuke se leva et fouilla le corps de l'homme alors que Gaara menottait ce dernier à une table et lui enfonçait un foulard dans la bouche. Le brun retira un talkie-walkie d'une des poche du pauvre mec assommé puis demanda à Naruto de lui faire la courte-échelle. Jugeant qu'il était trop dangereux de sortir par la porte (le couloir était surement gardé) il avait opté pour la bouche d'aération. Heureusement elle était assez large pour permettre à un homme de passer. En moins de 20 minutes, les vingt et un élèves ainsi que leurs professeur rampaient tant bien que mal à travers les conduits d'aération de leur lycée.

Mais le conduis n'était pas fait pour supporter autant de poids d'un coup. Inévitablement, il s'effondra dans un vacarme épouvantable, entrainant dans sa chute les étudiants. Question discrétion, on repassera.

Sasuke cherchait des yeux son ami blond quand un cri retenti. On les avaient retrouvés. Sans plus réfléchir il empoigna le blond par le poignet et se mit à courir. A partir de maintenant, c'était chacun pour soit.

Sasuke savait que son plan était bancal, mais il avait fait avec les moyens du bord. Son job, c'était de protéger Naruto et même si il aurait voulu pouvoir aider tout le monde, ce n'était malheureusement pas possible.

Ils avaient beaucoup plus de chances de s'en tirer à deux qu'à vingt et un. Les élèves s'étaient séparés en petits groupes, prenant des directions différentes, courants comme s'ils avaient le diable aux fesses.

L'ébène avait entrainé Naruto dans une salle de chimie, située a l'étage en dessous de la salle 607. Bloquant la porte de la salle comme il put, Sasuke se tourna rapidement vers son ami.

« Naruto, ca va? »

Naruto avait les yeux exorbités et la respiration rapide. Sans savoir pourquoi, ces nerfs lâchèrent subitement et il relâcha toute la tension accumulée pendant cette dernière heure sur le brun.

« Bah, ca pourrait aller mieux, tu crois pas? Nooooon, c'est pas comme si ont s'étaient fait tirer dessus, qu'une bande de fou furieux nous cherchaient pour nous tuer ou je ne sais quoi d'autre! Et puis d'abord c'est qui Namikaze je sais pas quoi ? Si je le retrouve, je te jure que je lui fais la peau à cet enfoiré de mes deux! On a pas idée de pourrir la vie des gens comme ca! En plus... »

Il s'interrompit, le souffle coupé par le taquet que le brun lui asséna à l'arrière du crâne.

« Calme toi abruti, on va s'en sortir » souffla t-il.

Ca sonnait comme une agréable proposition aux oreilles du blond et il avait envie de la croire. Il était sur que plus tard, ils en riraient...Oui plus tard, mais là tout de suite, il avait plutôt envie de pleurer.

Un choc sourd les interrompit. Quelqu'un avait essayé d'ouvrir la porte. Sasuke entraina rapidement le blond sous une des tables au fond.

La personne avait commencée à enfoncer la porte. Inévitablement, cette dernière finit par céder et l'homme pénétra dans la pièce.

Le brun plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Naruto. Geste inutile quand on savait que le blond ne respirait plus depuis l'arrivée de l'inconnu.

Les pas se rapprochaient lentement mais surement. Ils finirent par se stopper juste devant eux. L'homme fléchit les genoux et au moment où son visage masquer derrière la cagoule leur apparut, Sasuke détendit sa jambe droite qu'il avait levé, administrant un puissant coup de pied dans le visage de leur agresseur qui s'étala à terre.

Les deux garçons sautèrent par dessus le corps inerte et reprirent leur course folle dans les dédales de l'établissement complètement désert.

«Merde! »

Le juron peu discret franchit les lèvres de Sasuke quand ils atteignirent une lourde porte en acier grise qui de toute évidence était verrouillée. Il sagissait d'une des nombreuses portes de services qui menaient sur un escalier extérieur qui faisait le tour du bâtiment pour finir dans une coure arrière.

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi faire. L'enfoncer ferait trop de bruit mais en même temps il fallait absolument qu'ils sortent de cet endroit. Seulement, le brun n'était pas sur que même avec l'aide de Naruto, la porte cède.

Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que déjà, deux des hommes les avaient rattrapés. Sasuke siffla entre ses dents puis se plaça rapidement devant Naruto, sortant une lame courte qui était dissimulée sous son t-shirt, dans son dos.

Naruto se demanda vaguement depuis quand son ami éprouvait le besoin de se balader avec une lame courte.

« Sasuke, depuis quand tu te balade avec une arme caché sous ton pull ? » s'écria t-il

« Depuis qu'on nous prend en otage dans une salle de classe. »

« Oh mon dieu, je le savais, les Uchihas son tous des gens louchent! J'aurais du m'en douter, y'a qu'à regarder ton frère! »

Les deux protagonistes en face d'eux se figèrent à l'entente du nom de Sasuke. Ce dernier jura entre ses dents.

« Uchiha, ton frère c'est Itachi ? »demanda l'un d'entre eux.

« Je ne- »

« Tu vois, ils se connaissent, c'est bien connus les gens pas net traînent ensemble! »

Sasuke insulta mentalement son ami de toutes sortes d'insultes très recherchées et il eut soudain envie de le laisser se démerder tout seul. Mais il se dit alors qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais rentrer chez lui s'il faisait ca.

« Ha je vois! » reprit le premier « C'est lui qui t'as demandé de le protéger. Il le savait qu'on viendrait le chercher, hein ? »

« En tout cas on peut pas dire que tu sois très doué ! » Continua le deuxième « Itachi sera déçu quand il apprendra que t'as échoué lamentablement à ta mission! »

Sasuke trembla de rage. C'était de la pure provocation, il le savait. Mais comment osaient-ils...?

Naruto lui ne comprenait décidément plus rien. Un coup on lui parle d'enfoiré et de pétasse, de Namikaze et l'instant d'après de mission? Et puis quoi ? Il était la mission de Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que déjà, le brun se jetait sur ces opposants d'un bond puissant et souple. Il para le premier coup, porter par le premier homme qui tenait à la main le même genre de lame que Sasuke, puis il évita souplement le deuxième qui avait tenté de le frapper à la tête. Devant les yeux ébahis de Naruto, Sasuke enchainait, figures,prises et parades, parant les coups et les rendant avec une aisance folle et une technique parfaite. Mais Naruto se reprit vite, Sasuke était seul contre deux hommes dont l'un était armé. Même s'il n'était pas un expert en combat, Naruto se débrouillait. Ainsi, il envoya une droite magistrale à l'homme qui n'était pas armé, laissant Sasuke se débrouiller pour celui qui avait la lame. L'homme se tint le visage puis se releva et fonça sur le blond déjà prêt à le recevoir. Naruto attrapa le poings que l'homme lançait dans sa direction et répondit d'un crochet au menton, puis d'un coup de pied, il lui faucha les jambes avant de shooter dans la tête de l'homme désormais à terre.

Il s'apprêtait à lui en décrocher un autre pour l'envoyer définitivement dans les vapes lorsque un coup de feu retentit. Tout de suite après, une exclamation rauque suivit.

Sasuke, qui se battait toujours avec l'un des hommes se retourna précipitamment. Derrière eux se tenait Tobi, reconnaissable a sa cagoule orange, une arme à la main, la pointant sur le petit groupe. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Lentement il abaissa son bras. Un bruit sourd retenti alors. Le bruit d'un corps qui tombe. Suivit d'un gémissement étouffé de douleur.

Pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de cette journée maudite, le temps se suspendit.

Sasuke bougea lentement. Aucune douleur ne le parcourue et aucune trace de sang ne le marquait. En face de lui, son opposant était tout aussi en forme que lui. L'homme qui avait été projeté à terre par Naruto se releva en avançant tant bien que mal vers Tobi.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? »Lui hurla t-il dessus, sa tenant la tête a deux main en contemplent quelque chose derrière Sasuke « Merde Tobi pose ce flingue! Tu viens tous de nous mettre dans la merde! »

Il hurlait sur Tobi, ce dernier semblant réaliser la portée de son geste. Mais Sasuke n'entendait rien. Tous ce qu'il voyait, c'était le corps de son ami, par terre, en train de se torde de douleur. Ses mains étaient plaquées sur son ventre, couvert d'un liquide rouge pourpre. Il fallait réagir. Vite. Profitant de la cohue générale, il ramassa sa lame, assomma le premier homme d'un taquet, pivota et fit de même avec l'autre. Puis avec rage, il jeta sa lame courte droit dans la cuisse de Tobi qui s'effondra à terre. mort sur le coup. Sasuke sentait la peur et l'inquiétude lui ronger les sangs. Rapidement, il se retourna vers son ami qui se tordait toujours sur le sol devenu carmin.

« Naruto...Naruto, calme toi, calme toi. »

Mais son ami ne l'entendait pas non plus. Ses yeux exorbités et son souffle haché, il était complètement paniqué. Sasuke saisit son visage et l'approcha du sien, plongeant ses prunelles nuit dans celles bleu de son ami.

« Ca va aller, je suis là, j'vais m'occuper de toi. »

Naruto cessa de remuer dans tous les sens et son regard sembla se reconnecter avec la réalité. La douleur cuisante dans son abdomène lui faisait mal à en pleurer. Son souffle erratique résonnait dans le couloir et tout son visage était crispé, ces mains continuant a se presser sur la plaie.

Putain, il avait un trou dans le bide!

Sasuke profita qu'il se soit calmé légèrement pour saisir le bras de son ami et le passer en travers de ses épaules, soutenant le blond. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, heureusement au même étage que le leur.

Une fois là-bas, il installa Naruto sur le lit puis barricada la porte a l'aide d'une commode. Fouillant dans les placards, il dénicha ce dont il avait besoin.

« Naruto »

Le blond le regardait, les yeux un peu brumeux, il avait beaucoup de mal à fixer son attention et le sang continuait de s'écouler librement entre ses mains toujours posées sur sa blessure. Autour de lui, tous lui paraissait cotonneux et il avait l'horrible impression de survoler la réalité sans pouvoir s'y accrocher.

« Naruto, je vais enlever la balle, ca va faire mal. »

Mais Naruto ne semblait pas l'entendre. Toute son attention était focalisée sur les lèvres du brun. Il voyait pourtant qu'il lui parlait mais juste une suite de son incompréhensibles parvenaient à ses oreilles.

Voyant son état, Sasuke n'attendit pas plus et d'un geste sur, enfonça un espèce de scalpel dans la blessure de son ami. Celui-ci émit un couinement pitoyable, des larmes de douleur s'accumulant dans ses yeux. Le blond se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang, puis il monta son poings dans sa bouche pour étouffer un peu ses gémissements.

Une fois la balle trouvée, Sasuke fixa son ami à son tour puis, d'un coup sec qui arracha un jappement au blond, il la retira. Une fois cela fait, il désinfecta la plaie puis la banda le ventre du blond.

La douleur fulgurante avait semblé ramener ce dernier dans la réalité. Et rapidement, Naruto chercha une distraction pour oublier la douleur toujours cuisante qui ravageait ces entrailles à chaque mouvements de respiration. Il se retourna vers son ami.

« Sasuke... »

La voix rendue un peu rauque par la douleur du blond perça le silence.

« Chut, tais-toi. Si tu parles ca pas s'arranger. »

« Sasuke, je suis une mission ? »

Le brun se figea. Bien sur, il n'était pas naïf, et il savait qu'ils allaient bien finir par avoir cette conversation. Mais Sasuke n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots, et surtout dans cette situation, il aurait vraiment préféré l'avoir le plus tard possible.

Dans sa tentative pour fuir la conversation, ses yeux eurent le malheur de tomber dans ceux de Naruto. Les orbes bleu d'habitudes si joyeuses étaient présentement toujours un peu embrumés par la douleur, mais une tristesse profonde les teintaient ainsi qu'un sentiment de trahison qui flottait au fond de ses deux billes bleu. Sasuke resta muet devant ce spectacle. Incapable de trouver les mots justes pour rassurer son ami sans pour autant lui mentir.

Mais il n'eut rien à rajouter. De par son silence, Naruto eut la confirmation à sa question.

_Qui ne dit mot consent._

Il eut un rire nerveux.

« Pu..Putain, c'est quoi encore...C't 'histoire? » réussit-il à articuler. Chose difficile, vu sa respiration erratique.« Sasuke...Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule tout ce temps? Si t'es là ...c'est parce que t'es obligé ? »

« Naruto, c'est pas ce que tu crois. » soupira t-il

« Le ferme Sasuke! Tu sais pas ce je crois alors la ferme! Je commence vraiment à en avoir ras le bol qu'ont me raconte des conneries à longueur de journée! J'en ai assez qu'ont me cache des choses, j'en ai marre! » S'écria le blond sous la colère. Bien qu'il soufflait toujours comme un bœuf, ces mots étaient assurés et sa voix ne tremblait plus.

Voir Naruto dans cet état de faiblesse le chamboula plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Lentement sa main caressa les cheveux de son ami, cherchant toujours les bons mots pour lui expliquer la situation. Finalement, il se pencha vers lui, posant son front sur celui du blond, respirant son odeur.

« D'accord Naruto, d'accord. Je vais t'expliquer. »

Un long silence passa, dans lequel le brun se redressa pour s'assoir sur le lit juste à coter du blond. Il respira un coup, puis se lança:

« Les mecs qui sont dehors, font partis d'une organisation qui s'appelle « Akatsuki ». C'est une sorte de mafia, pour faire simple. Il y a quatre an, mon frère en faisait parti. »

Le blond eut un hoquet de surprise...Itachi faisait parti de cette bande de fêlé?

« Cette organisation à toujours été en « guerre » avec une autre. Les « Jinchuuriki ». Les Jinchuuriki étaient dirigés par neuf personnes. Gaara était le fils de l'un des dirigeants. Il a déjà eut l'occasion d'être confronté à cette organisation plusieurs fois dans le passé. C'est pour ca que les hommes le connaissaient. » Cru t-il bon d'expliquer « Parmi ces dirigeants, un homme s'appelait Minato Namikaze. Ce...C'est ton père Naruto. Un jour L'Akastuki a fait une descente dans leur QG. Ce fut l'un des raides les plus meurtriers de cette guerre. Ma famille et ta mère en furent victimes. « Jinchuuriki » en ressortie considérablement affaiblie et ses dirigeants furent obligés de fuirent. Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est que mon frère était un agent double. Il œuvrait en faite de notre coté. Avant de fuir, ton père t'as confié à lui. Étant membre de la famille Uchiha, qui œuvrait depuis des années sous le commandement directe de ton père, j'ai été formé comme un agent dès mon plus jeune âge, puis placé dans le même orphelinat que toi. J'ai reçu pour mission de veiller sur toi.. »

Le blond fixai un point invisible, les yeux vides. Toutes ces révélations lui avaient retournées le cerveaux. Il avait besoin d'un pause là.

« Au début, »reprit Sasuke « C'était qu'une mission, puis au fur et à mesure, je me suis vraiment attaché à toi, je...Naruto, je tiens vraiment à toi, pour de vrai. T'es pas juste une mission pour moi. T'es mon ami, mon meilleur ami.»

Le brun avait finit ces explication en plongeant son regard dans celui du blond pour lui montrer que c'était vrai, que ces yeux ne mentaient pas.

« P-pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé plus tôt? » finit-il par demander

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« J'en voyais pas l'utilité » répondit-il simplement.

« Pas l'utilité? » souffla le blond, ébahit devant le culot de l'enfoiré « Mais merde, tu connais mieux ma vie que moi! » s'exclama t-il

Bien que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas, la remarque du blond le fit sourire légèrement.

« Et mon père...Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ? » reprit ce dernier, hésitant.

« Non, personne le sait, c'est pourquoi il s'en prennent à toi. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il doit garder un œil sur toi. Ils espèrent qu'en s'en prenant à toi, il sorte de son trou. »

Le blond resta silencieux un moment. Sasuke le contempla.

« Tu vas essayer de le retrouver? » demanda t-il au blond.

« Non, de toute façon si personne ne le trouve c'est surement pas moi qui vais y arriver. »

Le brun savait que Naruto avait raison, aussi il n'insista pas.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

C'est vrai ca, que faisaient-ils?

« C'est là que j'interviens, il me semble »glissa une voix joyeuse derrière eux.

La voix inconnue qui venait de retentir dans la pièce les fit sursauter tous les deux. Un homme se tenait négligemment appuyé sur le mur à droite de Naruto. Comment diable avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer ? Instinctivement, le brun se mit en position de combat avant de reconnaitre l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Kakashi. »

L'homme en face de lui leva les mains en signe de paix en riant bêtement. Il devait avoir dans la trentaine et portait un masque qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage.

L'homme ne sembla pas s'offusquer de sa familiarité et son seul œil visible dévisagea les deux garçons. Sa posture était décontractée. Il répondit de sa voix grave et nonchalante:

« Tout doux Sasuke, je suis là pour vous ramener dehors. »

« Je suis l'intrus qui vous à permis de vous tirer en infiltrant le bâtiment. Vous pouvez sortir sans crainte. La situation est sous contrôle, les ravisseurs ont été arrêtés et tous les otages libérés. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre ».

Tout en disant ces mots, il ouvrit les rideaux. Sasuke vit alors la police ainsi qu'une foule immense réunit devant le lycée. Il reconnut ses amis assis sur des marches, entourés d'ambulanciers et de policiers.

« Il ne manque plus que vous. » termina Kakashi.

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto et constata qu'il s'était endormit. Pas étonnant après la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu et toutes ces révélations. Le brun pinça ces lèvres en une ligne mince en avisant le bandage qui s'était teinté de rouge autour du ventre de son ami. Il avait faillit à sa mission de protéger le blond, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il le pris dans ces bras délicatement et suivit l'homme à travers les couloirs.

* * *

_Un son._

Tout était noir autour de lui. Il...flottait?

_Un son._

Il se sentait comme enfermé dans un duvet de coton. Il ne sentait rien, n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien. Rien sauf un bip régulier. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Il ne s'arrêtait pas, aiguë et désagréable aux oreilles. Il avait mal à la tête. Une lumière apparut au loin. Elle grossissait, elle avançait vers lui. Intrigué, il tendit la main devant lui mais cette dernière ne se referma que sur du vide. Puis petit à petit, la lumière l'entoura. Il avait mal au yeux et son ventre le brulait. Aucun bruit ne lui parvenait, à par ce bip, puis un bruit de tissus froissés et d'une respiration lente. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Naruto claqua son rythme sur celui qu'il entendait. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il émergea doucement, la bouche pâteuse et la gorge sèche. Il essaya de se redresser mais une douleur vive au niveau du ventre se rappela à lui. Il tourna la tête en direction du bip, qui provenait d'une machine branchée à coté de lui. Il s'aperçut alors des tuyaux branchés dans ces bras et écarquilla un peu des yeux. Le schéma s'installant lentement dans son esprit. Les souvenirs de la journée passée s'imposèrent alors.

La prise d'otage, la balle, les révélations...

Il eut soudain très envie de se rendormir. Il était à l'hôpital. Il était vivant.

Un murmure sur sa gauche attira son attention. Dans un effort surhumain, il tourna la tête.

Sasuke dormait, affalé sur une chaise juste à côté de son lit. Sa tête posée sur son torse et les bras croisés sur ca poitrine. Sa position, sérieuse et coincé même quand il dormait fit pouffer de rire Naruto un instant. Il profita de cet instant pour faire le point.

Premièrement il se sentait horriblement mou. Il avait l'impression que toutes ses forces avaient abandonnées son corps lâchement, le laissant incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Deuxièmement, il était entrain de réaliser qu'il était le fils d'un parrain de la mafia qui était en fuite pour échapper à une autre mafia.

Troisièmement, il se rendait compte que la mafia s'en était prise à lui pour essayer de retrouver son père.

Et quatrièmement, il sentait une migraine affreuse pointer le bout de son nez parce que tout ca était une histoire de fou et que c'était vraiment trop gros pour lui.

Ces yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le brun qui dormait comme une fleur pendant que lui se mettait le cerveaux sans dessus dessous pour comprendre les conneries que LUI avait raconté cet espèce d'enfoiré.

Et puis quoi encore?

« Oh bâtard! Réveille toi! » hurla t-il

Sasuke fit un tel bond qu'il dégringola de la chaise. Le cul par terre, il ne semblait pas tout comprendre à la situation. Avant de lever un pauvre regard sur l'abruti perché dans son lit et qui le regardait d'un air grincheux. L'idiot blond allait lui faire une crise apparemment. Pas que ce soit une vrai surprise, mais il s'en serait bien passé au réveil.

« Tu fou la merde et tu te permets de t'endormir? Parle! »

« Mais...Tu m'as même pas posé de question! »

« ...Ah oui tiens...Mais même! C'est pas une raison! »

Sasuke leva les yeux exaspéré. Mais qu'il se rendorme!

« Déjà commence par me dire depuis combien de temps je pieute! »

« Trois jours. »

La réponse fut assez choquante pour que Naruto perde son expression orageuse. D'une voix plus calme il reprit:

« A ouai, quand même...Les autres? »s'enquit-il

« Ils vont bien, personne n'a été blessé, ils se reposent. Évite de faire trop de mouvements brusque, tu va rouvrir ta blessure. »

« Me dit pas ce que je dois faire, enfoiré! Tout ca c'est de ta faute! »

Naruto s'attendait à ce que le brun lui réponde une vanne ou l'envoi bouler, mais à la place il fut surpris de le voir baisser la tête, ses mèches brunes cachant son expression.

« Je sais. »

Un silence gêné pris place entre eux. Naruto observait son ami, qui lui fixai toujours le sol.

...C'était lui ou l'enfoiré se sentait coupable?

Bah ca alors! Grande première!

« Heu...Sasuke. »

Mais le brun ne releva pas la tête.

« Sasuke » appela t-il plus fort. « Bon merde, arrête de faire ton coupable! Bien sur que c'était pas ta faute! »

« Si Naruto, c'est ma faute. Mon job c'était de te protéger. C'était la seule chose que j'avais à faire. Et j'ai échoué. »

« N'importe quoi, t'as pas échoué du tout! Regarde je suis vivant! »

« Oui, vivant. Avec une balle dans le ventre! »

« Mais c'est pas grave ca, sa fera des souvenirs! »

Le brun le regarda comme s'il était fou.

« Bon pas de super souvenirs je te l'accorde mais c'est quand même pas rien. »

Le brun émit un son de dérision et Naruto soupira.

« Sasuke, sans toi, je serais sans doute mort ou enfermé dans un repaire des débiles ou je sais pas quoi d'autre encore. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je te dis. Alors au lieu de faire une gueule de six pied de long tu devrais plutôt te réjouir qu'une star comme moi t'adresse la parole » finit il avec un sourire taquin.

Le brun observa un peu son ami avant de secouer la tête, l'air de dire « celui-la alors ». Naruto pouffa un peu. Puis soudain il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable sous les yeux de son ami.

« Pourquoi tu ris débile? »

« Tu verrais ta tête! On dirait un chaton qui se noie! C'est trop fort »

« Tch! »

Décidément, il aurait pas dut se faire du soucis pour cet abruti!

Ils étaient entrain de s'insulter quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une Sakura en larme qui se jeta sur Naruto, vite suivit par toute leur petite bande. Après avoir été frappé pour son imprudence (Sakura-chaaaan), embrassé de toute par et pris dans tout un tas de bras sous les récits de ses amis qui lui racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé pour eux, une infirmière rentra précipitamment dans la chambre, criant sur tout ce beau monde qu'il lui fallait du calme et du repos. La troupe se fit donc littéralement virer de la chambre par la jeune femme. Laissant le jeune blond de nouveau seul avec Sasuke qu'il avait retenu par la manche quand les autres avaient quittés la pièce. L'infirmière lui jeta un regard désapprobateur mais Naruto lui fit un grand sourire en lui disant qu'ils n'en avaient pas pour longtemps. Après un haussement d'épaule résigné,elle quitta la pièce à son tour.

Un silence s'installa alors qu'ils se dévisageaient. Finalement, le blond prit la parole:

« Sasuke, je me demandais...Maintenant que toute cette histoire est finie, tu vas partir? »

Le brun resta silencieux puis lui offrit son fameux petit sourire en coin, un peu tordu dont seul Naruto connaissait l'existence.

« Bien sur que non, t'as pas l'air de comprendre. Moi je suis là pour te protéger, c'est une mission à vie. Tu vas m'avoir sur le dos pour un bout de temps. Alors fais-toi une raison, espèce d'abruti. »

Naruto savait que le brun essayait de plaisanter (essayait...) mais il sentit un soulagement intense emplir chaque parties de son corps et une boule quitter son estomac.

Une idée stupide germa dans son esprit. Pourquoi pas...?

Un sourire espiègle s'étendit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il lançait:

« Hé Sasuke, ca veut dire en quelque sorte que t'es sous mes ordres, non ? »

Le brun pouffa.

« Non! Mon job, c'est que tu restes en vie, pas obéir à tes ordres bouffon! Je suis ta nounou si tu veux. » finit-il avec un rictus supérieur et puant.

Naruto fit la moue. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il

Le blond lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Je peux te dire un secret? »

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Puis s'approcha de l'abruti qui lui faisait signe de se pencher vers lui pour amener son oreille près de sa bouche.

« Si tu m'embrasse, je veux bien être sage »

Le brun décala son visage afin de regarder le blond dans les yeux. Naruto lui sourit, alors qu'il échangèrent un long regard dans le silence de la chambre d'hôpital.

Puis lentement, le brun vint se pencher jusqu'à faucher délicatement les lèvres du blondinet. Naturellement, sa main vint trouver sa joue qu'il caressa du bout des doigts alors que les main de Naruto plongèrent dans ces cheveux. Sa langue vint chercher celle du brun, joueuses et taquine. Alors qu'ils collaient leurs torses, avide de toujours plus de contacte. Puis Sasuke brisa le baisé, replongeant dans le regard bleu, se laissant gagner par l'émotion de l'instant.

Jusqu'à ce que le boulet blond feigne un soupir résigné avant de déclarer:

« Bon bah, j'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir te supporter alors. »

Sasuke pouffa puis ré-embrassa le blond.

Sur les genoux de Naruto reposait leurs mains enlacées.

Et honnêtement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient l'intention de lâcher cette main si chaude qui réchauffait leurs âmes et qu'ils avaient mit tant de temps à attraper.

* * *

**Fin!**


End file.
